One False Movie
"One False Movie" (episode number 37) is the 11th episode in season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot Mac is assigned by his teacher to make a home movie for class about his friends at Foster's. Unfortunately he lets Bloo advise him on it, and Bloo edits it into a humorous film with flatulent sound effects. Surprisingly Mac's peers and even the school principal find it funny and advise him to enter an upcoming film festival using a theme of friendship. Mac shows the first film to the other Foster's residents, but Eduardo, whose voice was dubbed over with fart noises by Bloo, feels embarrassed when the other friends make fun of him, so he writes a fan letter to a children's television show for advice. Bloo, Coco, Wilt and Camcordy help Mac to make T-Rexatron Alienwolf III, A Prequel In Time: The Unrelenting. Bloo starts throwing the budget around though, which leads Mac to sell all his collectible toys and steal from Madame Foster in order to keep paying Bloo. Bloo spends the last of the money on a party and leaves the VHS tape of the film near Eduardo. Eduardo has trouble hearing his advice show over the party, so he steals the tape and records over the ending of the film. At the film festival, most of the film has very little to do with the topic of friendship, and Eduardo's show taped over the ending causes Mac to lose the contest. Trivia * Bloo casts Tom Hanks in a minor part in T-Rexatron Alienwolf III, A Prequel In Time: The Unrelenting. * Eduardo's favorite TV show is Lauren is Explorin', an obvious spoof of Dora The Explorer. * This was the first episode produced in 2006. * The director of Lauren is Explorin' is obviously drawn to resemble (and is also voiced by) the creator of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Craig McCracken. * The voiceover in T-Rexatron Alienwolf III, A Prequel In Time: The Unrelenting ''spoofs numerous cliches used in movie trailers. * While making the film, Bloo is seen shooting a scene referencing the bullet-time effect of ''The Matrix. * Bloo buys a megaphone that was supposedly owned by the famous director of the classic Hollywood era, Cecil B. Demille * The online auction website Schmebay is a spoof of eBay. * When Mac shows Bloo's edited version of his class assignment to the other imaginary friends, Mr. Herriman, who is usually big on rules and proper manners, finds the fart noises humorous and laughs at it. A similar thing was done to Herriman in "World Wide Wabbit"; Someone dubded over a video of Herriman singing the Funny Bunny Song for Madame Foster with fart noises and posted it up on the Foster's website. * During the scene of Bloo's movie where Wilt and an unnamed alien (presumably an alien-like imaginary friend) dance, the music is a thinly-veiled pastiche of Smash Mouth's All-Star. * This is the only 22 minute episode in the series to have a "The End" Card after the episode where as before they were only used in the 11 minute episodes. * When Mac puts the movie in to school he isn't wearing his backpack after he says "It isn't what it looks like" He has his backpack on, After the camera pans back to him he isn't wearing it. However after the teacher gives the tape to the principal he is wearing it again Ending Credits Mac and his friends were on the couch watching ''Lauren is Explorin' ''with Eduardo when he said excuse me, and everyone became grossed out and they wave their hands because of his flatulance. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes